


Losing You

by orphan_account



Series: Armour Plating [7]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet from the Armour Plating series </p>
<p>Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own transformers, just my OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Optimus's+girl for recommending the story that inspired this <3

"Armour!" shouted Bee, "Watch out!"  
Armour Plating fell, Ratchet en-route as the decepticons retreated.   
"Ratchet?" asked Armour, hazily.  
"ARMOUR!" Yelled Optimus, running to his damaged partner.  
"I-I'm okay." winced Armour, as Ratchet touched the wound.  
"This is more than just a mesh wound.." he muttered.  
"Arm, you've got to stay with me!" cried Prime, increasingly distressed.  
"Op..." she managed to force out.

::Optimus?:: she now spoke through their bond. ::my pipes have given out.::  
"Ratchet, Her pipes've gone!!" shouted Optimus, his optics not leaving hers.  
::Optimus, please calm down!:: pleaded Armour.  
::Optimus, for all the times you've died on me, I should scold you. The last thing a dying bot wants to hear is their mate mourning them before they're even gone. But instead I have something to say to you.:: Optimus grabbed her servo, and placed it to his face. ::I love you, Op, never forget that, but don't be afraid to love again. I will share you with anyone that will make you happy when the time comes for you to join the well. My love for you is unconditional: endless. I love you.::  
"No!" cried her anguished mate, "Don't speak like that! You'll live!"  
Armour sighed.  
"You can't go, I need you! I love you!" he pleaded. "You've got to hang on!"  
Ratchet's gear bleeped, long and continuous. "No! Stay with me!" shouted the medic.  
"ARMOUR!" Yelled Optimus.  
::There's only one thing I need to hear once more from you. I love you, Optimus.::  
"No! Don't go!" he cried, servos on her face, as he kissed her.  
"I love you too, Armour!" he pleaded, and the bleeping ceased, Optimus optics filling with washer fluid.  
Armour's optics faded, and her shine left her lifeless frame.

Anguished cries rang across the victorious battlefield.  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo! No!" Cried Optimus. "Come back!!!", he pleaded, proceeding to heart wrenchingly sob.  
"ARMOUR!!!" He screamed.  
"She's gone, Optimus." explained Ratchet.   
Optimus composed himself just long enough to whisper, "Sleep well, Arm."  
before breaking into uncontrollable sobbing over her lifeless frame.

"AAAH! ARMOUR!" Yelled Optimus.  
"Optimus! what Is it? are you okay?" asked Armour, drowsily awakening herself. "It was just a dream. a nightmare really." he sighed in relief.  
"Okay, let's go back into recharge." smiled the femme.   
Optimus looked down as she fell into immediate recharge on his chestplate, his optics drooping. And soon he joined her in recharge.


End file.
